


硝烟已落幕，爱人不相离（rather be a lover than a fighter (found peace in your violence)）

by LilacRain



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Canon Disabled Character, Captain America Sam Wilson, Dominance and Submission, Emotional Sex, Fluff and Smut, Healing, M/M, Mirror Sex, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Retired Steve Rogers, Rimming, White Wolf Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacRain/pseuds/LilacRain
Summary: “你的小男孩呢？”山姆登门拜访不到五分钟就问道。“山姆。”史蒂夫恼火地说，可能还有点羞耻。他的理智清楚山姆一无所知。他这么说只是因为史蒂夫和巴基那种暧昧的对抗性的友谊，它自有一套复杂的规则，其中一条就是，除非是在生死攸关的境地，他们不会在任何场合用真名或者其他任何能被解读为友好或者爱恋的方式称呼对方。这一现状让史蒂夫困惑又开心，但此时此刻，尴尬的震惊盖过了这两种情感。山姆眯着眼斜了他一眼，那眼神有点过于了然，令史蒂夫有点不适。“我看得出来我没说错。”史蒂夫转过身，优雅地退出了对话。*尘埃落定，万物愈合，人亦如此。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	硝烟已落幕，爱人不相离（rather be a lover than a fighter (found peace in your violence)）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [rather be a lover than a fighter (found peace in your violence)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387886) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 



> 译者的话：给巴基的103岁生贺！退休的史蒂夫·罗杰斯/白狼巴基·巴恩斯，算是A4的改写结局，开头是队长和山姆的友情向，下半段有车咳。在经历了如此漫长的岁月，希望在一个宇宙中，巴基也可以如题目所说，和史蒂夫携手着相爱着，找到自己的宁静之地。

“你的小男孩呢？”山姆登门拜访不到五分钟就问道。

“山姆。”史蒂夫恼火地说，可能还有点羞耻。他的理智清楚山姆一无所知。他这么说只是因为史蒂夫和巴基那种暧昧的对抗性的友谊，它自有一套复杂的规则，其中一条就是，除非是在生死攸关的境地，他们不会在任何场合用真名或者其他任何能被解读为友好或者爱恋的方式称呼对方。

这一现状让史蒂夫困惑又开心，但此时此刻，尴尬的震惊盖过了这两种情感。

山姆眯着眼斜了他一眼，那眼神有点过于了然，令史蒂夫有点不适。

“我看得出来我没说错。”

史蒂夫转过身，优雅地退出了对话。山姆的笑声一路追着他进了厨房，但他人并没有跟上来。史蒂夫希望自己煮咖啡和加热巴基昨晚做好的食物之后，脸上的红色能退下去。史蒂夫仍然是一个蹩脚的厨师。天堂般的瓦坎达菜并没有成功地改变这一点。尽管如此，他喜欢这些口味，每天都试一些新花样。他更倾向于长途跋涉到时长甚至是都城进行他的美食探险，而巴基更喜欢自己烧饭。大部分时候，他们相互妥协。巴基做饭，史蒂夫会买了吃的带回来，他们共同分享。

史蒂夫爱死这些充满居家感的小事了。

史蒂夫回到客厅的时候，山姆正四仰八叉地躺在沙发上。这不是巴基之前住的小屋了。这一个要更大一点，适合双人居住，但仍然坐落在郊区，因为巴基想要留着他的小羊们，而史蒂夫这些日子发现，他所想要的就是满足巴基想要的。

山姆饥渴地伸手要吃的，史蒂夫递给他，挑剔地打量着山姆看起来有多疲惫。他挂着巨大的眼袋，脸颊憔悴，他不像是在减重，但肌肉上原本柔软的一层脂肪已经消失了。史蒂夫非常确定这不是一个好兆头，但他更熟悉的是他和巴基这样经过血清强化过的身体状况。他不太确定该怎么询问山姆，他吃饱喝足，睡眠充裕吗？盾牌代表的那个头衔又像它曾经剥削史蒂夫一样试图把山姆吸干吗？

山姆在狼吞虎咽间停顿了一下，对史蒂夫皱起眉头。

“你为什么在这里晃来晃去？”

“你还好吗？”史蒂夫脱口而出。

山姆眨眨眼。他避而不答，只是啜饮了几口咖啡，低头看着杯子，眉头微皱。

“大部分时候。”他最终这么说，冲史蒂夫歪歪斜斜地露齿一笑。史蒂夫的心因此融化了一点，但一阵突如其来的愧疚也涌上心头。

好吧，或许没那么突如其来。只是，当没有真真切切地看到山姆的憔悴时，他更容易告诉自己把盾交给山姆是个正确的决定。

“嘿，别他妈这样。”山姆把吃的放到一边，身子前倾，目光仿佛能刺穿史蒂夫，“史蒂夫，我看来像是后悔接盾了吗？”

“你看起来很疲惫。”史蒂夫诚实地回答。

“伙计，我在过去的两年里要忍受着你满脸沮丧的大胡子，勉强好一点的时候也穿着一身深色。你可以把我当成在处理完灭霸的烂摊子之后有点疲惫不堪。”

史蒂夫皱皱脸，坐倒在山姆身边，后者毫不轻柔地和他撞了撞肩膀，随后嘟囔着揉着肩膀，刻薄地抱怨着超级士兵的肌肉。

“到底怎么样？”

“每天都更好一点。没人能否认人性具有弹性。”

这话更真诚了些。

史蒂夫在重建的那两年依然肩负着指责，巴基一直跟着他东奔西走。但他遵守诺言，最终还是选择了退休。当时布鲁斯刚刚逆转了那个响指，史蒂夫紧紧拥抱着巴基，指甲仍然因为记忆中的灰烬隐隐作痛，在他耳边低声许下这个诺言。

接受那个新铸的盾牌和随之而来的沉重头衔时，山姆看起来非常高兴，甚至都有点过了头。史蒂夫仔细打量了山姆好一会儿，想要看出这话到底是不是真的。但他不善于掩饰，从来都不，而山姆也没有错过他的打算。他夸张地冲史蒂夫怒目而视，往他的胸口擂了一拳。

“史蒂夫，冷静点。我也没指望过当他妈的美国队长能简单得像是在公园里散步。我看着像是在抱怨吗？”

“不，但队长这个头衔也很容易让你迷失自我。你要照顾好自己，山姆。”

“真虚伪，史蒂夫，你自己做的也不怎么样。”

史蒂夫毫无悔意地咧嘴一笑。

“照顾别人比照顾自己要容易，但你能做的比我好，山姆。”

“你竟然开始圆滑了？哪个混蛋教你的？”

“他从一九四十年代开始就一直尝试但持续失败了。”史蒂夫干巴巴地说，“我只是担心你。”

山姆的目光柔和下来，他往史蒂夫那边靠了靠，身上传来的一丝温暖比任何言语都能让人感到安慰。他已经失去了太多。娜塔莎的伤口仍然鲜血淋漓，隐隐作痛。他会梦见托尼疲惫的双眼，因死亡空洞地睁着。山姆和旺达是他唯一的亲人了。

他紧紧搂住山姆的肩膀。山姆了然地用力捏了一下他的大腿。他和史蒂夫一样深切地明白那种痛苦：那都是他们的至爱之人。

“别操心了。”山姆轻声说，“我不像你。我知道什么时候该休息。这不就是一次休假吗？我这不就来了吗？一整个星期不用管罗斯的那摊破事。真是天堂。”

“你是来工作的，”史蒂夫指出，“起码技术层面上是这样。”

“特查拉不真的需要我全程出现，我完全可以全息投影的。我觉得他只是可怜我所以给我个翘班的理由。”山姆锐利地扫了史蒂夫一眼，“我想知道为什么。”

“特查拉就是个这样的好人啊。”史蒂夫装傻地说。反正这也是事实。

山姆怀疑地哼了一声，但没有深究，只是专心致志地吃完了食物。史蒂夫收好盘子后，山姆正躺在沙发上。史蒂夫没有选择旁边的椅子，而是坐在沙发旁的地板上面对着山姆。

“你知道吗，你没说你心爱的小混蛋滚去哪儿了。”

“山姆，”史蒂夫叹气。他觉得自己现在对于山姆和巴基相互拌嘴的情况已经有一种专属的叹息。“他放羊去了，他喜欢下午在草地上打个盹，之后孩子们会和他聊天。”史蒂夫看了眼时间，“已经快日落了。他很快就会回来了。”

“令人胆寒的冬日战士，牧羊者，瓦坎达孩子的攀爬架，”山姆歪着嘴嗤笑，“九头蛇知道了会吓得屁滚尿流的。”

“这很好。”史蒂夫低吼。

“这确实很好。”山姆仍然在微笑，但他的语气很认真，“我得说，我真的等不及想看看这个白狼了。”

“巴克觉得这很荒谬，但总有一天他能用这个身份走出冬兵的。”史蒂夫摇摇头，接着他听见了巴基回来的声音。他很清楚自己很快就会像是一只小狗一样蹦起来，或者是一只互联网上经常把他比作的大金毛。“嘿，山姆，你马上就能得偿所愿了。”

门应声而开，巴基走了进来。

这场景对于史蒂夫来说已经再熟悉不过，但却依然如同神迹。有时候，他会觉得自己永远会对着这个人甘愿俯首，这个留着长发，穿着宽袍，眼睛炯炯有神的巴基。

今天，他穿着最喜欢的长袍，并没有装上左臂。他出门的时候，他披散着刚洗好的湿发。巴基喜欢让它们自然晾干成柔软的大波浪，但现在它们被编了起来，几缕发丝垂在脸颊旁，其余的在脑后被编成蓬松毛糙的辫子。那么就是孩子们的手笔了，要是巴基不想披着头发，他会把它一丝不苟地梳好。史蒂夫也掌握了一些发型，但他更喜欢单纯地为巴基梳头，一次又一次地将手指穿过巴基的发间，或是用一把梳子，这种简单的重复却异常地舒适。

巴基的左耳后别着一朵史蒂夫叫不上名字的紫花，他只在乎巴基看起来有多么可爱，他身上的一切都是多么的温柔而诱人。

山姆把史蒂夫从自己的遐想中拉回了现实。

“嘿，混蛋，”他招呼道。他的声音有一点奇怪，当史蒂夫不情愿地从巴基身上移开目光看向山姆时，他发现山姆正用一种古怪茫然的表情盯着巴基。

“嘿，蠢货，”巴基说，对山姆真诚一笑。但他眯起了眼，显然他和史蒂夫有着相同的发现，“你来早了。”

“不，是你迟到了。”

巴基翻了个白眼，懒得搭理他。他大步走过房间，在史蒂夫脸上飞快地啄了一下，在巴基能退走前，史蒂夫就转过脸热情地吻住了他的嘴唇。

巴基走开时看起来心情愉悦，还有一点害羞。

“我要去见苏芮了。”巴基冲着山姆说。

“你要为了一个公主抛弃我？”山姆沉痛地摇头，“我早该知道的。”

“操你，”巴基反唇相讥，“搞得好像你不会这么做似的。不管怎样，要是我错过了苏芮的晚餐，她会杀了我的，对我来说，她可比你吓人。”

史蒂夫必须赞同他。一个失望的苏芮是非常可怕的，哪怕只是看见她就能让你羞愧得想要钻进地缝躲在某个幽深黑暗的缝隙里死去。这对于巴基甚至更加有效，因为贝卡曾经用一模一样的方式玩弄他于鼓掌之间。有些事永远不会改变。

巴基消失在卧室里，又很快走了出来，他穿着牛仔裤和一件休闲衬衫，装上了左臂。当工作或者造访都城的时候，他更喜欢西式的服装，但宽松的瓦坎达服饰永远是他放松时的首选。史蒂夫自己喜欢穿着汗衫和T恤四处闲逛，但他非常认可巴基的着装品味。

他尽可能身体力行地表达自己的欣赏之情。

巴基离开前，他又得到了一个吻。山姆则得到了金属手臂往肩膀上的一锤作为一个友好的道别。

门在巴基身后关上时，史蒂夫叹了口气。

“你真是被吃的死死的。”山姆在他旁边好心地评论，但并没有恶意。

“怪我咯？”史蒂夫反问。

意料之中的反驳并没有出现，史蒂夫扭头，看见他脸上又出现了之前那种奇怪的表情。

“山姆，你没事吧？”

山姆有几秒都没有回答，他皱着眉，嘴巴开合了好几次。当他最后说话的时候，他的声音低沉得近乎犹豫。

“他看起来很不一样了。”

史蒂夫立刻明白了。

“是的，”他笑了，但笑声粗糙的像是生生从他喉咙里拽出来的，“我一开始也是这个反应。”

他现在不太能想象那种脱节感了。但他回忆着山姆之前见到巴基的最后一面——各种意义上的全副武装——再和刚刚的巴基进行着比较，这个巴基会更喜欢把左臂留在柜子里而不是戴上，双手的老茧不是因为战争而因为劳作。

他现在看起来这么的温柔。温柔而举世无双。

“他看起来年轻了十岁。”山姆说，“有时候，我会忘记去掉在冰里的那些日子，你们是多么的年轻。”

“我们不再那么年轻了。至少我不是。”史蒂夫回答，想着那在晦暗的阴霾中度过的五年，“我猜我现在比他老了。”

通常，山姆会讽刺地几句老男人之类的。但这次他只是假笑一声说：“是的，我猜也是。”

随后他们两人都安静了下来，这种沉默并不令人不适，更多的是若有所思。

最后还是山姆率先开口了。

“他就该如此。”

史蒂夫闭上眼微笑起来。

“嗯，确实如此。”

*

“山姆觉得你很漂亮。”

巴基震惊之中把书摔在了自己的脸上，气鼓鼓地把那本伤人的小说从脸上拨到一边。史蒂夫哼了一声，觉得他真是可爱极了。每一天，他都让史蒂夫觉得想起自己还和妈妈住在一起的时候叛逆地养过一只猫，他把它藏在壁橱里，枉顾妈妈关于过敏的警告。

“山姆觉得我很漂亮。”巴基的每一个字都透着怀疑，“山姆，我们认识的山姆，美国队长山姆。”

“我们只认识那一个山姆，巴克。但是的，就是外面那个在我们的沙发上昏睡不醒的山姆。”

史蒂夫确实提出让山姆睡他那边的床，但山姆只是惊恐地看了他一眼，更加坚定地躺在了沙发上。史蒂夫并不对此感到不妥，毕竟山姆本可以舒舒服服地享受自己在皇宫的客房。他自己选择了他们的沙发，再说了，那张沙发很舒服。

当然，他不会告诉山姆自己和巴基在上面做过多少次爱的。

巴基摇了摇头。他全身赤裸，只穿着一条短裤，让史蒂夫大饱眼福。

“你真的很美。”史蒂夫说，声音挑逗而低沉。

巴基立刻有了反应，他微微颤抖了起来，变暗的双眼抬起看着史蒂夫。

“真的吗？”他假装羞怯地问道，但听起来真诚而天真无邪。

“你是我见过最美的东西。”史蒂夫保证道，匆忙地脱下衣服爬上了床。巴基张开了双腿欢迎他。史蒂夫跪在巴基的双腿之间，伸手沿着巴基温暖结实的大腿向上抚摸。他捏了一下，巴基为此呻吟了一声。“他还说你是我的小男孩。”

巴基的脸泛起幸福的淡粉色。

“是吗？”史蒂夫笑着问，“你喜欢这个？这有多明显？”。

“什么明显？”巴基反问。他的喉结随着吞咽颤抖，这次，他真的只是在装傻。

但史蒂夫总是会纵容他。

“你是我的。任何人只要看你一眼就能知道你为了我变得有多甜。”

巴基又发出了一声半压抑的声音，但他身体的回应更热切直接。他的白色内裤前端被沾湿变暗了，帐篷变得更加明显。史蒂夫低头将自己的嘴压在上面，眼睛仍然盯着巴基。

巴基的阴茎隔着一层布料仍然是温暖的。史蒂夫张开嘴，舌头抚过整个柱身。巴基欲仙欲死地呻吟起来，但他没有扭动。他很清楚怎么做个好孩子。

上帝啊，他真的太棒了。

史蒂夫毫不吝惜这些赞美安抚着巴基，后者紧闭着眼睛，仿佛史蒂夫的舌头正在谋杀他。

“看着我，宝贝。”

巴基顺从地睁开眼睛，不管史蒂夫现在脸上是什么表情，他都为之再次吟叫起来。他猜想自己脸上一定很饥渴。当然还有爱意，他愿意为之蹈汤赴火的爱意。

“史蒂夫。”巴基喘着气，轻柔地请求道。

史蒂夫用脸蹭着巴基的腹股沟，在巴基惊声尖叫起来的时候得逞地大笑起来。他退后一些撕碎了那一小块布料，因为他没有耐心把它一路拉下巴基的腿脱下来，因为巴基喜欢他强势而急躁的样子，他喜欢史蒂夫等不及要把他吃干抹净。

他吮吸着巴基的老二，仿佛这是他一直渴求的东西。巴基的手指插进他的发间，但他没有试图拉开史蒂夫或者往下按，只是紧紧地拽着，仿佛史蒂夫以此维系着他的生命。

当史蒂夫用又一次的吮吸逼着他射出来的时候，巴基张开嘴发出来一声高亢的哭叫，随后变成了破碎的呜咽。史蒂夫咽下了每一滴，温暖的口腔仍然挤压着巴基微微颤抖的老二压榨更多。直到巴基的声音已经接近疼痛和崩溃的边缘，史蒂夫才终于抬起了头。

他舔舔嘴唇，满嘴都是巴基的味道。

但最好的部分才刚要到来。巴基美好的就像是一个幻想，满脸通红地躺在床单上喘息。他半睁着双眼看着史蒂夫，那种美妙的蓝色在眼睫间若隐若现。史蒂夫能够溺死在那双眼睛暗色的光芒和餍足的慵懒中。

“亲爱的，”史蒂夫低声说着，手来回抚摸着巴基的腿。

巴基冲他眨眨眼，脸上绽放出了笑意，甜蜜得无法用言语形容。

“谢谢你，史蒂薇。”巴基说着，每一个字都流露着爱恋。他的手松开史蒂夫的头发搭在了自己的腹部，指尖抽动着，仿佛他想要伸手但已经无力为之。

“不客气，宝贝。”史蒂夫倾身亲吻着他，用舌头打开巴基的嘴巴和他分享他的味道，“我要好好照顾你，不是吗？”

巴基又发出了那种悦耳的哼声，仰起上身索取一个乱糟糟的吻。史蒂夫把他按回床上，但没有断开唇舌的交缠，满足着巴基的索求。

“我要吃掉你，”他抵着巴基的嘴唇喃喃，吞咽下他回答的那些呻吟，“甜心，我喜欢你和我舌吻的样子，你为了我融化一团蜜糖的样子。你想要那个？是不是？你当然想。”

巴基呜咽着把脸埋在史蒂夫的颈窝里。史蒂夫攥住他的头发往后一拉，巴基如同被撕碎了般的哭叫起来。

史蒂夫用力地吻了吻他的嘴唇，拉开了一点距离。巴基的身体柔韧得不可思议，而史蒂夫在这种情景下最为感激这一点，看着巴基抱着自己的腿将身体折到惊人的角度，大腿贴上胸膛，让史蒂夫能够进入到他体内最幽深的私密之处。

史蒂夫用拇指按压着巴基粉色的小洞，欣赏着它因为这触碰吞吐起来。

“你为了我清洁过了吗，巴克？”他问。

这问句毫无必要，因为他清楚答案，但他就喜欢这么问，喜欢听巴基亲口承认。

“是的。”巴基说。上帝啊，他看起来这么羞怯，脸颊鲜红，眼帘低垂。史蒂夫想要把他藏到一个安全的地方，也想要他完全为自己打开身体。

“这才是我的好男孩。”史蒂夫热情而宠爱地夸奖道。巴基为此闷哼了一声。

史蒂夫不紧不慢地向着巴基的后穴探索。他亲吻着巴基的大腿，在臀瓣上吮吸出印记，用手掌将他托得更高，接着好好欣赏了几秒眼前的美景。艳丽的吻痕在巴基的皮肤上绽放开来，尽管它们在早上就会消失不见，但哪怕只有几个小时，它们也确实存在过。在此时此刻，巴基的身体会遍布着史蒂夫唇齿的成就。

“求你。”巴基请求着，而史蒂夫永远无法容忍巴基得不到他想要的。

巴基因史蒂夫的舔吮尖叫起来，但这才是疯狂的开始。他喘息着扭个不停，史蒂夫要按住他才能继续自己的扩张。但他很快安静下来，随着史蒂夫的舌头和轻柔挑逗的吮吸毫无力气的颤抖着变成一团糟。当巴基的回应从哭喊变成了轻声的喘息和瑟瑟的颤抖后，史蒂夫的舌头伸进了那个美妙，令人兴奋的地方。

“史蒂夫，”巴基几乎虔诚地呼唤着。

史蒂夫则用嘴唇，舌头和牙尖的轻咬以相同的虔诚回报着巴基。

他的脸仍然埋在巴基的臀瓣间，向上探手，发现巴基再一次硬了起来。他满意地哼了一声，舌头仍然打开着巴基的后穴，这种连接让他感受到巴基身体的每一丝颤动，让他热血沸腾。

史蒂夫抬起身，巴基让自己的腿落了下来，躺在那里满身通红地喘着粗气。他像是已经被操开了，史蒂夫可以直接进去，而巴基会任他为所欲为。

“手指？”史蒂夫温柔地提议，“还是我的老二？”

“你的老二。”巴基立刻回答，尽管那轻得不过是一个耳语。

“会有点疼的。”史蒂夫提醒道，但他也在笑，视觉，听觉和触觉都因为巴基的一切而晕乎乎的。

“我需要它。”巴基喘息着冲史蒂夫伸手，无力地抓住他的手，“拜托了，史蒂薇。”

“当然，亲爱的。你知道我会给你的。我会给你一切。”

他哄着巴基调整着姿势，这很容易，因为巴基盲目地顺从史蒂夫的每一个触碰，让史蒂夫把他摆成自己想要的样子。即使这时他仍然那么美，头抵在胳膊上，屁股翘起，皮肤因为汗水闪闪发光。

他乞求史蒂夫进入他，而史蒂夫满足了他，他给了巴基他的硬挺，他的心，和他的整个生活。

这多少会有一点疼。血清对史蒂夫的各方各面都进行了强化，而他本来也不小，但巴基已经不可思议地为他打开了自己。他也总是喜欢一点疼痛，求史蒂夫给他更多，更深，更用力，而史蒂夫总是会给他，赞叹着巴基为他欲火焚身的样子。

经历了所有的冰雪和那个该死的响指，这一点仍然不会改变。他永远珍爱巴基给予他的一切，珍爱他任史蒂夫予取予求的所有。

他呢喃着抽插，舌尖上含着巴基甜蜜的名字，巴基的身体包裹着他的欲望。他能听见巴基每一次的呼吸都带着支离破碎的喘息，努力适应着这种入侵。史蒂夫没有让他完全调整了呼吸，就伸出一只手臂搂过他的胸膛，将他拉起身来。

巴基因为位置的转换尖叫起来，这个突然的体位改变让他被钉在了史蒂夫的阴茎上。他吓了一跳扭动起来，但史蒂夫从背后紧紧搂着他，胸口紧紧贴着巴基的后背。

“嘘…”他伸出一只手向上滑过巴基的胸膛，松松地握着巴基的喉咙，“放松，巴克。”

“史蒂夫，”巴基哭呛出声。他的身体绞紧了史蒂夫，声音中的紧张反映在了他身体的紧绷中。

“放松，”史蒂夫坚定地说，带了点命令的意味。他环着巴基脖子的手轻轻抬了抬巴基的下巴，“看啊。”

“什么——”

随后巴基看到了。

那面全身镜并不适合整间房间朴实的基调和休闲的舒适基调。但史蒂夫把它放在那里——巴基只象征性地抗议了几句——是有原因的。

巴基看起来非常放荡，他全身通红地坐在史蒂夫的阴茎上。这真他妈的色情，看起来也真他妈的好。他是史蒂夫见过的最美的东西。

“史蒂夫，”巴基低语。史蒂夫在镜子里看着他的嘴唇开合，感觉自己的下腹一阵收紧。

“看啊，”史蒂夫看着镜子里自己用鼻尖轻轻地蹭着巴基的太阳穴， “你看到自己有多漂亮了吗？”

巴基呜咽了起来。

史蒂夫开始操他，抽插缓慢而下流，把巴基楔在原地，后背贴着史蒂夫的胸膛，徒劳地在史蒂夫的阴茎上和他的怀抱中扭动。巴基的眼睛紧盯着镜子，而史蒂夫磨人而轻松地操动着，看着巴基盯着镜子里的自己扭动着渴求着史蒂夫。

“你为此而生。”史蒂夫告诉他，如同在诉说一个珍藏的秘密一样耳语出每一个字。

巴基的内壁几乎挤得他发疼，他的脸因为疼痛和快感的交杂扭曲者，他睁大的眼睛和史蒂夫在镜子中四目相接。

“你就该如此，”史蒂夫强调着，胯部使劲向上一顶。巴基剧烈地都动起来。“忘记战斗，忘记一切。就像这样，在我的床上，你的一切都变得柔软而甜蜜，只为了我。你喜欢这样吗，宝贝？”

巴基只是喜悦地啜泣一声。

“巴基。”史蒂夫收紧了握着巴基喉咙的手，但不至于窒息，只是让他感受到，“回答我。”

“是的，是的，你 _知道_ ，史蒂夫，我喜欢。”

“我知道，我知道。”史蒂夫呢喃着，发狂地操着巴基，利用在这个姿势下他能找到的一切发力点重重深入巴基的体内，“你是我的乖男孩，我当然知道，宝贝，但我想听你说，这很恶劣吗？”

巴基摇摇头，但他的眼睛睁大了迷茫地瞪着，就算史蒂夫说海洋是血红色的他也会同意。

史蒂夫忍不住更加用力，无心再保持平衡。他们双双倒在床上。他猛地撞进巴基，他高亢的哭喊和全身的颤动只是在火上浇油，每一个声音和动作都在粉碎史蒂夫已经散落一地的理智。他的牙齿咬进巴基后颈的肌肤，阴茎发狂地深入着巴基，就好像这样他可以把自己变成巴基深处皮肤上的一个纹身。

巴基的高潮了，他失控的尖叫和绞紧的内壁让史蒂夫也攀上了高峰。

他射在了巴基体内，在他们的高潮期间仍然没有停下动作，每一次的冲撞都粗暴而凶狠，直到他们都因为过度的敏感嘶吼出声，他才停止了冲刺，小心翼翼地抽了出来，滑出巴基体内那种令人迷醉的热度。

史蒂夫倒在巴基身边，帮他翻了个身。巴基半蜷在史蒂夫的胸膛上，后者愉快地把他搂得更近了些，呼吸着他发间淡淡的花香，舔着他喉间滑落的汗水。

巴基发出了心满意足的声音，趴在史蒂夫的身上，像是一只被宠坏了的猫咪。

“我爱你，巴克。”史蒂夫说，这句话现在已成了惯例，但他每一次都带着无比的真诚吐出这句话语。

或许他在试着弥补所有那些他无法说出这句话的夜晚，他们日日夜夜沉眠在相距千里的冰下的日子。他不觉得自己真的有哪一天能还上这笔债，但说到底，他根本不想还清。

“我也爱你。”巴基半睡半醒地咕哝着。

史蒂夫收紧了环抱着他的手臂，在自己沉入睡眠前的一刹那，突然想起了什么，为沙发上可怜的山姆感到有点抱歉。

*

“所以，”巴基欢快地吃着早饭问，“睡得怎么样，小鸟？”

山姆隔着大得夸张的一马克杯咖啡恶狠狠地怒视着他们。

“我恨你们两个。”

全文完


End file.
